


Return of the Nerds: An ANSOL Outtake

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All-Human, F/M, Humor, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years ago, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen graduated from Bradley High School, valedictorian of his class. He vowed that he would never, ever return to that hateful, hellish school. His ten year high school reunion went by without so much as a peep. </p><p>Now, his twentieth high school reunion is just around the corner and Isabella Marie Higginbotham Cullen wanted a night out on the town. Having twins six months prior and a total four children under the age of seven? She needed some time to bond with her husband and a full-night’s sleep. Edward’s high school reunion sounded like the perfect forum to do that. </p><p>If only she could convince her husband that it was a good idea…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Nerds: An ANSOL Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> http://i920.photobucket.com/albums/ad43/jthlavacs/returnofthenerdsANSOL_zps0decaf05.jpg

**Title: _Return of the Nerds: Twentieth High School Reunion,_ An ANSOL Outtake**

**Pen name: Tufano79**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: MA**

**Warnings: None**

**Beta: Birdie17**

**Banner by (if applicable): Mina Rivera  
  
Summary: ****Twenty years ago, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen graduated from Bradley High School, valedictorian of his class. He vowed that he would never,** _ever_ return to that hateful, hellish school. His ten year high school reunion went by without so much as a peep. 

**Now, his twentieth high school reunion is just around the corner and Isabella Marie Higginbotham Cullen wanted a night out on the town. Having twins six months prior and a total four children under the age of seven? She needed some time to bond with her husband and a full-night’s sleep. Edward’s high school reunion sounded like the perfect forum to do that.**

**If only she could convince her husband that it was a good idea…**

**_Return of the Nerds: Twentieth High School Reunion  
_ An ANSOL Outtake**

A baby’s cry filled the darkened bedroom of Edward and Bella Cullen. Bella moaned, shifting further into the warm burrow of her blankets. She had just fallen asleep. “Edward, it’s your turn,” she griped.

“I was just up with Owen,” he replied, his voice muffled by his pillow.

“I just housed two humans in my vagina, Edward. I also endured two months of bed rest and almost three days of labor with them. I haven’t had more than a half-hour’s worth of sleep since we’ve brought them home six months ago. Get your scrawny ass out of bed and see which one is fussing,” Bella spat. She even went so far as kicking Edward in the rear, [B1] shoving him out of the bed and into a heap on the floor. He scowled at his wife’s form, knowing that she was struggling with the twins, but Edward just as exhausted as she was.

Mia and Masen were both extremely colicky and finicky. Mia would only calm with Bella, and Masen just screamed nonstop, nothing able to shut him up. Edward got up, tossing on a shirt and padding to the nursery. He prayed that it was Mia that was crying. He had a fighting chance of getting sleep with her. Masen, he was determined to suck the life out of both of his parents with his relentless crying. Peering into the cribs, he saw his youngest son screaming like a banshee, kicking his feet and twisting in his covers.

“Shit,” Edward groaned. Covering the sheets, Masen, and the bars of the crib was baby crap. It was smelly and Masen’s twisting body was not helping the matter. “Come here, little man.” Edward scooped up Masen, stripping him out of his onesie and diaper, and placed him on the changing table. His screams did not abate as Edward worked quickly to strip the bed and toss the sheets into the garbage can that they used for their diapers. The bedding was not salvageable, nor were Masen’s clothes.

Picking up Masen, Edward carried his squirming, screaming son to the bathroom to quickly hose him off before dressing him in a fresh diaper and clean onesie. “Masen, I love you, little man, but you’ve got to give Mommy and me a break,” Edward sighed, washing the baby crap off of Masen’s pink skin. “Dude, you got shit in your hair? What am I going to do with you?” Masen didn’t respond. He just continued to wail. Edward gave Masen a full bath before he dried him off and dressed him a diaper. Carrying him back to the nursery, Edward sat down on the rocking chair that Bella used while she was breast feeding. He cradled Masen to his chest and hummed quietly, hoping that the resonance of his voice would calm his upset son.

No dice.

Edward rocked with Masen until the sun came up. Masen screamed all night until Bella came into the nursery.  Bella fed him while Edward took care of Mia. Eventually, Masen quieted down, drunk off breast milk. He curled up with his sister in Mia’s crib. Bella and Edward put fresh sheets on Masen’s crib before Edward went to shower. He had to go into the office today in the city. There were meetings with several police squads, wanting the mini-recorder and a new invention, the mini-cam that could fit into a button.

“I’m going to get showered and changed,” Edward said wearily.

“Where are you going?” Bella asked, her brow arching.

“Meetings at Whitlock Technologies,” he replied.

“I thought that was tomorrow! We have doctor’s appointments for all of the kids today. Mia and Masen are going to their allergist while Kyra is getting her shots for school and Owen has an eye appointment,” Bella screeched.

“Bella, I can’t. I told you about this,” Edward snapped. “Remember last night? At dinner? I asked if it was a big deal and you said no.”

“I thought you meant that it was tomorrow. Not today,” she sobbed, tears streaking down her cheeks. “Edward, I can’t go by myself. I’m…I’m…” Hysterically, she clung to her husband’s t-shirt. She fell to her knees, bringing Edward with her. Edward was confused, but one thing was abundantly clear. He was not going into the office.

“Deep breaths, gorgeous,” Edward soothed, pulling Bella into his arms. They both were exhausted. Having twins in addition to the six-year-old Kyra and five-year-old Owen was draining on them. There were times when neither would sleep, and the arguments they had were epic over the most inane things. Even with help from Esme, Marcus, and the rest of their family, it was a struggle. Obviously, this was weighing on their marriage and now, obviously, on Bella’s sanity. She was not working, only helping out with the Cullen Children’s Foundation in her spare time. She spent her days with the children, day in and day out. Edward, for the most part, worked from home but on occasion went into the office in the city. The meeting today was important, but Edward’s family always came first. “Let me make some calls, Bella. I’ll go with you.”

“Kay,” she sniffled, snuggling closer in Edward’s lap. She calmed down, and Edward helped her into the rocking chair. With a kiss, Edward went into his home office and made a phone call to his best friend and business partner, Jasper Whitlock.

“Douchenozzle!” Jasper guffawed. “You better be on your way. Today is big.”

“Actually, I’m in the middle of a home crisis,” Edward grimaced. “I won’t be able to make it in. Charlie and Matthew can handle the presentation…”

“What? No! Edward, I need you, man! You’re the expert on this shit. Charlie and Matthew are good at what they do, but explaining how the technology works? That’s your forte!” Jasper growled.

“Look, as much as I want to be there, Bella scheduled a ton of doctor’s appointments for the kids today. She needs my help,” Edward sighed. “If you can convince the police departments to wait, I can come tomorrow. Today, however, is not feasible. Additionally, I didn’t sleep at all last night because of Masen’s epic crap that soaked through his onesie and sheets and coated the crib. I’m shocked I didn’t have to toss the mattress. You know how hard it’s been since we had the twins.”

“They’re six months old, Edward. They can’t still be dealing with pukeic or whatever it’s called,” Jasper deadpanned.

“They are and they aren’t sleeping through the night yet,” Edward said testily. “If you can convince the representatives to wait until tomorrow, then I’ll be there for the presentation. If not, then you’re on your own with Charlie and Matthew. Got it?”

Jasper grumbled before hanging up the phone. Shaking his head, Edward went back into the nursery. Bella was nursing Mia while Masen, who tuckered himself out from his all-night sobfest, was snoozing in his sister’s crib. “I’m good to go. Jasper’s pissed at me, but whatever. Wait until he and Alice adopt another one. They’ll understand our frustration. Adam was a freaking angel compared to all of our kids.”

“That’s true,” Bella snorted. “Why don’t you shower and then get Owen and Kyra up? I’ll get these guys ready.”

“Okay, gorgeous,” Edward said, kissing Bella’s forehead before darting into the bathroom. He showered, scouring his body. The smell of baby poop was inside of his nose and, subsequently, he felt like he was covered in it.

While Edward was showering, Bella was finishing up with Mia and Masen, dressing them in coordinating outfits. Balancing both of her growing infants in her arms, she carried them into the kitchen, placing them in their high chairs with a handful of rice cereal. She flipped on the coffee machine and willed it to work faster. Despite Edward checking on the twins, she barely got any sleep as well. She felt guilty for how she treated her husband. He was a beautiful and amazing man. He didn’t deserve her ire. Raising the twins, though, was so much more difficult than raising Owen and Kyra. Her two older children were close in age but were so easy going. Kyra barely cried and Owen had colic, but nowhere to the extent of Mia and Masen. Feeding him a special formula worked for him, whereas nothing helped with the twins.

The coffee maker beeped and Bella poured herself a large cup, doctoring it the way she liked it. Chugging it down, she was on her second cup when Edward came down, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. His bronze hair was messed up and still damp. His eyes, though, were dark with exhaustion. _I probably don’t look much better,_ thought Bella. Kyra was bouncing behind her father, her reddish brown hair swaying in the high ponytail that she wore, slightly crooked from Edward’s inexperienced hand. Owen was following more sedately, his nose buried in a book and his strawberry blonde hair a riotous mess atop his head.

“Owen, what is growing on top of your skull?” Bella quipped.

“Hair,” he replied, flipping a page in his chapter book. He was in kindergarten and was reading at a third grade level.

“I need to dampen it,” Edward said, whipping out a comb from his back pocket. “I know full well the joys of bedhead.”

Bella nodded, handing Edward his mug of coffee. With a kiss to each of her children, she went upstairs to enjoy a few moments to herself. Sadly, that only came in the shower. Before kids, Edward would lavish her with loving and kisses and raunchy shower sex. Now? Bella was almost ashamed of her body. She couldn’t get rid of that last ten pounds of baby weight. Her stomach was now flabby and floppy. Her breasts drooped and she just felt _blah_. Each time Edward tried to initiate making love, Bella would make up some excuse so he wouldn’t have to see her disgusting body.

Rose did give her a name of a plastic surgeon, but Bella didn’t want to get nipped and tucked. Alice suggested a personal trainer and Bella had been working with a close friend of Demetri’s, Felix, for about two months. The weight was still on, but her body was slowly gaining its definition. She still didn’t like her reflection, though.

Showering quickly, Bella put on a pair of jeans and a loose tunic with a tank top underneath. Drying her hair and adding some mousse, Bella finished her look with a coat of mascara and some lip gloss before going back downstairs. Kyra and Owen were munching on a toaster strudel while Edward was eating a bagel and sipping his coffee. Everyone was fairly quiet, save for the television playing in the living room and smacking lips. Masen was zonked out in his high chair. 

“What’s first?” Edward asked, finishing up his coffee and pouring himself another cup.

“Kyra is getting her shots first,” Bella whispered, eyeing her daughter warily. Kyra did not seem thrilled about getting poked. “Then, in the same building, the twins are having an appointment with their allergist. Owen is last for his glasses at Lens Crafters. I was hoping you could take him while I get Kyra a treat since she’s getting stuck with a needle today.”

“Perhaps we could go out for lunch, too?” Edward suggested.

“Let’s see how things go,” Bella said. “Today has the makings of being very, very bad.” Edward nodded and they finished their breakfast before loading up the kids into their SUV. Thankfully, the appointments went off without a hitch.

For the most part.

Kyra had some tears when she got her shots for school, but she rebounded quickly when Bella promised her a new toy. They even managed to go out for lunch without any hassle. Several hours later, they were back home and the kids were tucked in their beds for their afternoon nap. “I’m going to get the mail. I saw the truck by the neighbor’s,” Edward said as he kissed Bella’s cheek. She nodded, snuggling into his arms for a few moments. With a light smack to Bella’s behind, Edward strolled out of the house and down the driveway. The mail truck was pulling away from the mailbox. Reaching inside, Edward grabbed the pile of mail, varying from bills to advertisements.

Nestled in between a credit card bill and a Costco circular, Edward saw a white envelope with a handwritten address on it. The handwriting was obviously female with the frills and loops. Plucking the envelope out of the pile, he noticed an emblem on the corner.

_Bradley High School: Home of the Fighting Mustangs!_

Edward shuddered. _High school…the bane of my existence._ He wanted to just throw the letter into the trash, but he just jammed it back between the bills.

High school was not something that Edward ever wanted to relive. He was stuffed in more lockers than he could count, teased relentlessly by his peers and by his own brother, and just downright miserable during those four years because of his looks, his smarts, and his hobbies. His only solace was the fact that his grades ensured him admittance to any college of his choice and that he would never have to see the assholes he went to school with ever again.

He didn’t go to his ten year high school reunion. His pain from his daily torture was too close. Alice tried to convince him to go, but he bowed out. His twin sister showed him numerous pictures of how fun the reunion was and how much people had changed, physically and otherwise, but it didn’t interest him. Keeping up with his job and tweaking the software programs he created were his main goals in life before he met Bella.

A couple of years after that reunion, life exploded, in a good way, when he happened to chat with”ARomanticatHeart86” about their mutual dislike of sampled music. It was the best decision of his life when he started talking with her and every great moment in his life came from being with Bella, his ”romantic at heart.“ He shared his first _everything_ with her. First hug with a girl that wasn’t his mother or sister, first kiss, first hand job, first blow job (followed by a concussion from falling out of a hot tub), and first time making love. Nothing else mattered before Bella. Certainly not the assholes he went to school with at Bradley High School.

“Anything good?” Bella asked from the kitchen. She was chopping veggies for a stir fry.

“Bills,” Edward snorted. “There’s a special at Costco for Diet Dr. Pepper.” He tossed the Costco circular on the counter.

“Oooh…we have to pick some up,” she said, swiping the ad and putting it on the counter with the grocery list. “Thanks, angel.” Bella rifled through the pile of mail, stopping at the envelope with the mustang logo on it. “What’s this?”

“Probably nothing,” Edward muttered, burying his head in the fridge, looking for anything to avoid the impending conversation.

“It’s your twentieth high school reunion,” Bella tittered. “Your class is buying some mustang statue for the courtyard and it’s being dedicated during the homecoming game. Not to mention, your reunion itself is at the W Chicago Lakeshore. We should go, Edward.”

He groaned inwardly. Edward would rather have a root canal without any sort of nerve blocking agent than go to the damn reunion. “I don’t think so, Bella. These are the people who showed me how much of a dork I was. High school was total hell for me. Why would I go back to a place that I try so hard to forget? You know?”

“To show them that you’re hot, smart, and a gazillionaire,” she quipped, walking over to her husband and snaking her arms around his waist. “Those assholes you went to high school with only saw the exterior, Edward.”

“Bella, I was a hot mess when I was in high school. Thick, Coke bottle glasses, pleated khakis with button down shirts and ties, scrawny, bad, horrible acne, braces…the epitome of nerd,” Edward grumbled miserably. “It was a never ending nightmare. I can’t face those people and possibly relive their torment at this stupid reunion.”

“Angel, you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for.” Bella walked over to her husband and ran her fingers up his muscled torso. “You are no longer that scrawny, glasses-wearing nerd with zits and a metal mouth. You are the CEO of a Fortune 500 company. You are a married father of four with a sexy wife.” Edward snorted out a laugh, kissing Bella softly at that. “You are amazing, baby. Every day, I find something else that I adore about you. We should go so you can show those hateful monsters that you are not the same man, same _boy_ you were in high school.”

“I don’t know…” Edward trailed off.

“If anything, perhaps this can entice you? A weekend away?” Bella purred, her fingers finding his soft hair. “I love our children, but we need to reconnect. I know that I’ve been pushing you away. It’s because I’m dealing with my own insecurities with the baby weight.”

“Bella, you’re gorgeous,” Edward smiled, his arms wrapping around her slender waist and pulling her between his legs.

“Thank you, but I’m still feeling like a beached whale,” she quipped. “Felix has helped and I want a goal to work for. A weekend in the city, going to your high school homecoming football game, the dedication of the mustang and the reunion itself sounds like an achievable goal. And let’s not forget the real carrot…a night, in a hotel room, sans children, where we can fuck each other like bunny rabbits like old times.” Bella’s hand grazed his crotch, massaging his impressive, but flaccid cock. “I’ve missed this. I love our children. They are my world, but I need you like the air I breathe.” Her lips found Edward’s earlobe, nibbling on it gently. “What do you say, angel?”

Whether it was the blood rushing from his head at the prospect of making love to his beautiful wife or the promise of a weekend of uninterrupted sleep, Edward choked out, “Sign me up.”

xx ROTN xx

“Are you sure about this, Mom?” Edward asked. The fateful weekend in late October had arrived for his twentieth high school reunion. His mother, Esme, and step-father, Marcus, were staying at the house while Bella and Edward were going into the city. “We don’t have to go.”

“Edward, you are going,” Esme said as she cuddled little Mia. “I love you, son, but you look like crap and you and Bella need this weekend away. Nana and Papa are looking forward to spoiling our grandbabies.”

“But four kids are a lot, Mom,” Edward whimpered, still not wanting to go.

“Demetri and Alex are coming over at some point. We won’t be alone,” Esme explained, putting her napping granddaughter into the crib. “Besides, in a week or so, you will have to share us with Alice and Jasper. Take full advantage of granny time while you can.” 

Alice and Jasper were in Russia, picking up a baby girl that they had adopted. Gianna Marie Whitlock was born around the same time as the twins, but her mother died in a fire. Her father couldn’t keep her, so she was placed in an orphanage. Alice and Jasper were bringing her home in the next week or so.

“Edward, listen to me,” Esme said, taking her son’s hands. “Raising twins is hard. I know.” Edward blushed. “Don’t think that we didn’t pawn you off on your father’s parents or mine when we needed time away from the never ending pile of diapers or screaming infants. You were relatively quiet, but Alice was a banshee.” Esme caressed his scruffy cheek as Edward frowned. “I know you feel guilty at leaving but your marriage is just as important, if not more so, than being with your children. I also know that you are not looking forward to this reunion, but give all of your former classmates the proverbial finger when you walk in looking like you do with Bella on your arm.”

Edward eyed his mother dubiously. “Are you saying my classmates made fun of me because of the way I looked?”

“What? No!” Esme shrieked, pulling out her wallet. She took out his senior photo and a picture from his wedding day. “Look at both of these. What do you see?”

He held both photos. First, he studied his senior picture. His hair was meticulously combed down with an entire bottle of gel keeping his hair flat against his skull. His unique golden eyes were hidden behind thick, unfashionable glasses and his facial expression was somber. His younger self looked like he was in pain, agony. He was lanky and gangly, hating everything about himself. Moving his eyes to his wedding photo, you could the changes immediately, especially in the facial expression. Love was radiating out of him as he held his wife in his arms, smiling at her happily. The glasses were gone, replaced with contact lenses at the time. His hair was a stylish mess atop his head. Edward had filled out, but was still slender. His frame was more muscular and more confidence oozed out of his pores.

“Do you see a difference in the two pictures?” Esme pressed.

“Yeah, but so what if I’m happy now?” Edward asked, pouting sullenly. “Nothing will change what those jerks did to me while I grew up. I want to go for Bella, give her this weekend away, but at what cost? I’m physically sick at walking into the ballroom. I do _not_ want to go to the football game. Some of my worst memories were in that stadium, thanks to Emmett and his football cronies.”

“My sweet boy, you are an amazing man, a loving husband and a wonderful father. However, you need to go back, if only for yourself. You never got over the pain from high school. This is your chance to tell your former classmates to fuck off,” Esme growled. Edward nearly choked on his own tongue upon hearing his mother curse. She chuckled, patting his cheek before kissing his forehead, “Now, go help your wife pack.”

Pushing him out of the nursery, Edward padded to his bedroom, befuddled at his mother’s language and her insistence that he go to this reunion. In a small way, she was right, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. Bella was inside the bedroom, carefully folding their clothes and putting them into a small suitcase. She looked up, smiling softly. “Pick a tie for the reunion. Which one? I’ve got both of them laid out in the closet.”

He nuzzled Bella’s neck before he went to check out what she had chosen. Bella smiled, pointing to the closet. Edward walked into their massive, walk-in closet, seeing one of his Armani suits hanging with a white shirt underneath. He beamed at her choice of suit, turning to the ties. One was red and black paisley. Immediately, he put that back. _I am not showing any fucking school spirit, damn it._ He chose the other tie, a purple and grey stripe, with a matching pocket square. Folding it gently, he placed the tie inside the pocket of the jacket. Bella walked into the closet, wrapping her arms around her husband’s slender waist. “I figured you’d go with the purple. I bought a sexy, slinky purple dress to wear to this shindig,” Bella purred, her fingers slipping underneath his button down shirt and massaging his muscled belly.

“I can’t wait to see you in it, gorgeous,” Edward breathed, his body awakening from her tiny hands on his skin. Bella kissed his shoulder, finding the dress and it was probably one of the sexiest dresses Edward had ever seen. It wasn’t sexy by showing skin, but by displaying everything he loved about his wife: her long legs, her graceful back and neck and toned arms. “You will be the most beautiful woman in the room, Bella.”

She blushed, hanging up the dress and brushing her lips with his. She had finally begun to feel normal. Her body would forever be different from giving birth to four children, but she was now confident about it, with the help of Felix. “I honestly can’t wait until the reunion is done when it’s you and me in that hotel room with that dress on the floor and you inside me.”

“Fuck,” Edward groaned, dropping his head to Bella’s shoulder.

“Tomorrow night, angel,” Bella giggled, squeezing her husband’s muscular ass. “Now, let’s finish up with packing so we can get down to the city, check into the hotel, and head to the high school for the football game tonight.”

“I really don’t want to go onto the field with my classmates,” Edward grumbled. “I get why they are doing it with the mustang statue from our class, but…”

“You don’t have to go,” Bella soothed, brushing Edward’s hair away from his face. “We can go to the game and after the dedication, go to the hotel and sleep. Okay?”

“Kay,” Edward nodded, enfolding Bella into a tight embrace. They stayed that way for a few moments until Kyra’s voice filled the house, announcing her arrival home from school.

“I’m almost finished,” Bella said. “Go love up on your baby girl.” Edward kissed his wife before darting downstairs to hear all about Kyra’s day in school. She was in first grade and absorbed everything like a sponge. She loved to prattle on about all she learned to anyone who would listen.

While Kyra nibbled on her afternoon snack of peanut butter and apples, she told her daddy all about her day, from having music to an assembly on lizards. Owen was also listening, itching to join his sister in first grade, but still too young. He just trudged on in kindergarten, bored out of his mind.

Bella called down to Edward, asking him to bring down the luggage. He kissed both of his older children before doing as he was asked, loading them into the SUV in the garage. After kisses, loving and a tearful goodbye, Bella and Edward were in the car, driving to Chicago. They checked into the hotel, having the bellhop bring up their luggage to their suite. With a scowl, Edward drove to the affluent private high school on the near north side of Chicago.

Parking in the massive lot, Edward wrinkled his nose, seeing his former high school and how little it had changed since he had graduated.

Okay, that was a lie. It had changed tremendously with a new addition to the building and massive upgrades to the football stadium, but the cars in the lot and the attitudes probably remained the same. Hateful, spiteful and mean. There were more high end cars in this high school parking lot than on a luxury car show room. The kids probably wore clothes by Prada, Dolce and Gabbana, Versace, and Fendi. If you showed up in clothes from Target or Walmart, you’d be automatically shunned.

“Come on, Edward. We’ll leave after half-time,” Bella soothed, squeezing his hand. “Maybe we can sneak off for a quickie behind the school building.”

“Tempting,” Edward deadpanned. “But, no. I do not want these asswipes to see my ass. At all.” Bella giggled.

They got out of the car, purchasing tickets for the game. The Mustangs were playing against their arch rival, the Trojans. There was a huge section for the class of 1998. Edward immediately recognized some of his classmates, many of which who tortured him. “Let’s sit here,” Edward said, pointing to a bench closest to the exit. Bella nodded, not wanting to upset her already anxious husband. He tugged out a baseball cap, shoving it on his head and slid on a pair of sunglasses. Bella threaded her fingers with his, worried about him.

Behind them, nearly a hundred people gathered in the reunion section. Bella recognized one of the men. James Hunter had been one of her writers when she worked for Eclipse. He had written a story, fictional, that was based on a situation that had featured Edward as a main character. It turned out that James had an unrequited crush on Edward. The way he showed his affections traumatized Edward. Bella stepped closer to her husband, wishing that he would relax, but knowing he wouldn’t until this weekend was over.

“James is here,” she whispered in his ear.

“Figures as much,” Edward sighed. “Did he bring anyone with him?”

Bella looked back, narrowing her eyes slightly. She saw James holding hands with an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair and wire-rim glasses. He seemed happy. “Yeah, a boyfriend or husband.” Edward pursed his lips, nodding slightly. He shuddered. “Angel, if this is too much…”

“No, I have to do this. My time at this high school was awful, but in order to fully move on and put it behind me, I have to face my past. I’ll be better tomorrow when I can drink heavily,” he quipped, kissing Bella’s cheek.

“Not too heavily, baby,” Bella snickered. “I want my husband to rock my world. You can’t do that if you have whiskey dick.”

“Duly noted, gorgeous,” Edward laughed, pulling her to his side and watching as the high schoolers from the visiting team barreled onto the field. Once on the field, the marching band, standing on the track, began playing the national anthem. Immediately following, the band played the Mustang fight song. Edward wrinkled his nose hearing the arrangement he wrote nearly twenty-two years ago. He wondered if they even gave him credit for the music they were playing. Over the speakers, some bass-heavy electronic music started and the cheerleaders appeared at the west end zone, holding a frame covered with paper, the school mascot emblazoned on the paper. The music swelled and as it reached its climax, three football players tore through the frame. They sprinted onto the field while the crowd screamed.

The only thing that had changed was the music. When Edward was in high school, the Mustangs used ”Thunderstruck” by AC/DC. Now? It was some dubstep, electronic crap.

It made Edward want to download the entire record collection of AC/DC.

The first quarter of the game was a bloodbath, which continued into the second. The Trojans never stood a chance against the Mustangs. By the end of the half, Bradley was up by thirty-five points. During the half-time show, the band performed and the homecoming court was announced, along with the homecoming king and queen. After that pageantry, the massive bronze statue of a bucking mustang was rolled onto the track attached to a large truck. A petite blonde woman took the microphone from the principal, standing in front of the crowd of people that was in the stands celebrating their reunion.

“Good evening friends, family, and fellow alums of Bradley High School,” she chirped. Edward recognized her immediately as Jessica Stanley, Alice’s best friend and the devil incarnate. “My name is Jessica Portocini. Some of you may remember me as Jessica Stanley. I’m the head of the class of 1998’s twentieth reunion festivities and former homecoming queen from 1997.” She pulled out a tiara, plopping it on her head. She waved regally as the polite applause filtered through the air.

“Our class is celebrating a milestone with our twentieth reunion. We wanted to give back to the school that had made our high school days memorable. As a class, we all chipped in and commissioned this statue of our mascot, the mustang.” She waved at the statue like Vanna White. “Even though our glory days ended twenty years ago, I know that I am still proud to be a Mustang. I will always be a Mustang and we hope that you all enjoy the statue for the courtyard. Thank you!” She smiled, doing some goofy cheerleader thing that was popular when she was in school. Edward just snickered quietly at how asinine she looked, trying to act like she was still eighteen.

“Thank you, Jessica,” the principal said proudly. “And thank you to the class of 1998! We hope you all enjoy your reunion tomorrow evening in the city.” Jessica beamed, shaking the principal’s hand.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Bella asked.

“Yeah,” Edward sighed, standing up. Offering his hand to his beautiful wife, they walked down the ramp. As they were making their way to their car, Edward heard his name. Turning around, he saw his former band director, Mr. Page, walking toward him.

“Edward Cullen, I never thought I’d see you,” Mr. Page chuckled, shaking Edward’s hand. He had just started teaching when Edward was a sophomore. He was also one of the few teachers who stood up for Edward when the kids were being cruel. “Did you hear the fight song?”

“Yeah, Mr. Page. It sounds great,” Edward blushed. Mr. Page handed Edward a book. “What’s this?”

“The score. Look at the composer,” Mr. Page encouraged.

“It’s me,” Edward breathed. “You didn’t have to, sir.”

“Please…you were one of the brightest music students I’d ever taught, Edward. Of course I’d give you credit. I still have the original framed in my office,” he smirked.

“That means a lot, Mr. Page,” Edward said quietly. “Let me introduce you to my wife, Bella. Bella, this is Mr. Rob Page.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Bella smiled. They shook hands.

“Would you like to go out for coffee, Edward? Bella?” Mr. Page asked.

“What about the game?”

“My assistant handles the marching band. I’m old,” Mr. Page guffawed. “I’d love to chat with you. Perhaps the Starbucks on Division?”

“We’ll meet you there,” Edward said. They shook hands again, walking to their respective cars. During the drive, Bella asked about Mr. Page and his relationship with her husband. She was happy that she had at least one advocate at school. From what she heard, Mr. Page was an amazing teacher and someone that Edward could turn to when he was upset.

They spent an hour and half in the coffee shop, until it was closing, talking with Mr. Page, Rob. He shared positive stories about Edward from high school, many of which that Edward had forgotten due to his constant torture. He was grateful for the reminders of his accomplishments from the band program, whether it was his rearrangement of the fight song to conducting a small ensemble outside of school. Mr. Page obviously cared about Edward and was exceedingly proud of his accomplishments, including his job and his four beautiful children.

With a hug and a promise to keep in touch, Rob and the Cullens went their separate ways. Driving back to the hotel, Edward was abnormally cuddly. Not that Bella minded, really. She loved her husband’s snuggles. Once inside of their suite, Edward caged his wife with his arms. Bella looked up at him and was confused at all of the emotions swirling in his eyes. “What’s wrong, angel?”

“Nothing,” he whispered. “I…I just love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” she replied, removing his baseball cap. “But talk to me.”

“I don’t know how to put what I want to say into words,” Edward murmured, leaning his forehead against Bella’s. “It was great talking to Mr. Page. He was one of the few people who made my life bearable in high school.” Pulling on Bella’s hand, he led her to the couch in the suite. They both tossed their jackets onto the chairs, curling up with each other. Edward did tell her about some more good memories with Mr. Page before they both yawned, their exhaustion catching up with them.

Stripping out of their clothes, Bella and Edward fell into bed. For the first time since the birth of their twins, they slept soundly for over eight hours.

Waking up early the next morning, they spent an hour on Skype with the kids. Kyra was begging for a toy and Owen was chattering on about the book he was reading. Mia and Masen were apparently behaving themselves, babbling their baby sounds and rolling around like roly poly bugs. After the Skype call, Edward surprised Bella with a trip to the spa for both of them. A couple’s massage for the two of them, a haircut and shave for Edward and full body pampering for Bella, was exactly what the doctor ordered. When Bella exited the spa, her hair was cut stylishly with caramel highlights and curled around her heart-shaped face.

They went upstairs, taking a nap before having to get ready for the reunion. Edward was more at ease about tonight. Mr. Page had offered him some sage advice about walking into the reunion. _It doesn’t matter what those people do or what they say. Know in your heart that you are happy with your life and that you have everything you’ve ever dreamed of: a wife that loves you and a beautiful family. Your tormentors? They are assholes and will probably still be assholes until the day they die. You’re a good man, Edward. Never forget that._

 After dressing in their clothes for the reunion, Bella sat her husband on the couch and perched herself on his lap. “As soon as you want to go, we’ll go,” she said. “I know that you are doing this for me…”

“At first, but now it’s for me,” Edward retorted. “Though, coming up here early does have its merits.” His fingers slid along Bella’s thigh and his golden eyes darkened.

“Behave, Edward,” Bella chided. She licked her lips, pressing her cheek against his. “I’m not wearing any panties and I do not want to ruin my dress.”

“Fuck me,” Edward groaned.

“Later. I promise.”

They grabbed their keys and Bella’s clutch, riding down to the ballroom where the reunion was being held. Edward looked exceptionally sexy in his tailored suit. It was cut to him perfectly, displaying all of his assets, from his broad shoulders to slim hips to muscular thighs. Bella knew that tonight was going to be an exercise in restraint. She also knew that some of those plastic bitches from the reunion committee would probably be all over her husband like white on rice, his past be damned.

Edward and Bella registered at the welcome table. One of the former secretaries from the high school was handing out name badges. Edward slid his underneath his jacket while Bella put hers inside of her purse. Twining their fingers, they walked into the ballroom. It was decked out in Bradley High School colors with mustang horses everywhere. On either side of the ballroom were two bars stocked with top shelf liquor. They both ordered something from the bar and wandered around the ballroom. The cliques from high school were alive and well. The only person that flitted from one group to the next was Jessica.

Edward found some classmates that were in the band and they reminisced about their time with Mr. Page. They seemed nice but they were a little distant toward Edward, probably because he never really associated with them in school. It was like they didn’t remember him and if they did, they only remembered his former self.

The nerd.

After the cocktail hour, everyone sat down at their assigned tables. Edward and Bella were at a table with one of Edward’s few friends in high school, Ben Cheney, and his now wife, Angela. They showed up late due to a flight delay but Edward was grateful to see at least one friendly face at the reunion that wasn’t his wife. Dinner was served and it was the typical rubber chicken for banquets like this. As dessert was being served, Jessica stood up at the podium.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming to the reunion tonight. For those of you who were at the football game last night, thank you for that as well. Before we open up the dance floor, we have a couple of videos we want to share. One is our video yearbook from 1998. The other is a video of where everyone is at now, including lost classmates,” Jessica said, nodding to the DJ who dimmed the lights.

The opening strains of ”All my Life”by K-Ci and JoJo filled the banquet hall as the video yearbook began. Edward remembered the yearbook when he picked it up. He had been in it a lot, in all his nerdy glory. “I’m going to the bathroom,” Edward whispered, kissing Bella’s cheek.

“Are you okay?” Bella asked.

“I’m fine. I just don’t want to see this,” he said solemnly. Bella nodded, watching as her husband’s form slipped from the ballroom. He went into the men’s room and leaned heavily against the granite countertop. Most people didn’t recognize him. He had changed drastically from high school. The only person who really recognized him was Ben, but they were two peas in a nerdy pod.

The bathroom door opened and he heard it click shut. A pair of heels echoed on the flooring and Edward smiled at what he thought was his wife coming to alleviate some of his tension. However, it wasn’t Bella that turned the corner into the men’s room. It was Jessica Portocini.

“Hmmmm, I don’t know who you were in high school or even if you went to my high school, but you are fucking hot,” Jessica purred, walking over to Edward. “Did you go to Bradley High?”

Edward narrowed his eyes. “I did,” he said coldly. “You don’t recognize me?”

“You look familiar, but I can’t pinpoint who you are. Give me a hint,” Jessica flirted, her hand running along Edward’s arm. “Did you hang out with James and Emmett?”

“I knew them,” Edward replied, biting back bile. “I was, um, _close_ , to Emmett.” _As in proximity. We shared a bathroom_. “Isn’t your husband looking for you?”

“My husband’s dead,” Jessica said, waving her hand dismissively. “A freak suffocation.” She slid up onto the counter, her eyes batting at him. Her makeup was caked on, and she did not look as good as she did from a distance. She licked her lips, appraising Edward’s body. Her eyes lit up when she saw his left hand. His platinum ring sparkled under the halogen lights. “Married? Are you happy?”

“Extremely,” Edward answered, crossing his arms over his chest. “I just needed to get out of the ballroom. Too much scotch.”

“Come on, tell me. Who are you?” Jessica cooed, reaching for Edward’s hands. “I bet we could have a lot of fun.”

“No, we couldn’t, Jessica,” Edward said, his voice chilling and his eyes darkening. He unbuttoned his jacket, revealing his nametag. “You spent all of your time in high school teasing me, making my life hell with my brother, Emmett.”

“Edward Cullen?” Jessica squeaked. “Nerdy, loser Edward Cullen?”

“One in the same, Jessica,” Edward smirked. “But, now, it’s billionaire Edward Cullen. CEO Edward Cullen. Husband and father Edward Cullen. I will always be a nerd, but I am _not_ a loser.” He grinned triumphantly. “Now, if you excuse me. I have to get back to my gorgeous wife. If you sit around, some guy will probably stumble in here and you’ll get your fun. Toodles.” He wiggled his fingers and strode out of the bathroom.

Bella was waiting outside, a secretive smile on her face. Edward immediately felt guilty. “Oh, no. Do not get all pouty, Cullen. I saw her sneak out, and I know that you would not touch her skanky ass. Did you notice that one boob is higher than the other?”

“Can’t say that I did,” Edward said, taking Bella’s face in his hands. “I did notice that you aren’t wearing any panties, though.”

“You didn’t notice that. I told you,” Bella whispered, her arms wrapping around Edward’s waist. The bathroom door opened. “Kiss me, baby. Let’s make the skank jealous.”

“Minx,” Edward chuckled before he covered his wife’s mouth with his. Their kiss was hot. Edward’s lips moved roughly against Bella’s, claiming her mouth. Their tongues tangled. Bella’s fingers tugged on Edward’s thick hair, almost climbing up his lean, muscled body. A quiet huff echoed in the hallway and the door to the ballroom closed. Edward pulled back, his lips swollen from tongue fucking his wife. “I don’t know about you, but being in there doesn’t sound nearly as appealing as being up in our suite does.”

“I agree,” Bella panted. “Let’s say goodbye to Ben and Angela and then go up to our room. I fucking need you, Edward.”

He practically carried Bella into the ballroom. They said their goodbyes, hugging Angela and Ben. The dance floor had opened up and Jessica was scowling at Edward and Bella from one of the bars. Edward smirked, palming Bella’s ass as they walked out of the ballroom. It was inappropriate and somewhat juvenile, but it gave Edward a strange sense of pride that he was able to tell Jessica to fuck off in such a public manner.

In the elevator, Edward massaged Bella’s rear end, and it was making her so turned on. His lips were just behind her ear, kissing her soft, sweet skin. “It’s been too long, Bella,” he growled, pulling her hips back against his and grinding into her ass.

“I know,” she whimpered, clutching at his thighs as she rolled her hips. “Can’t this elevator go any faster?”

He chuckled darkly as his mouth suctioned on Bella’s neck. The doors slid open and, clumsily, they stepped out. Walking briskly to their suite, they somehow managed to get there fully clothed. Using the key, Edward opened the door, pushed Bella into the room, and pressed her against the door, closing it with a slam. “I’m glad we slept last night because tonight, I plan on making you scream all night long.”

“Yes,” Bella moaned, pulling on Edward’s tie. They fell together, kissing each other hungrily. Edward bent down, picking up Bella easily. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Edward carried her inside and into the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he kept his mouth on hers. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and frantically worked at his tie. Together, they fumbled with the tiny buttons of his shirt and soon Edward was naked from the waist up. Pushing on his shoulder, Bella maneuvered him onto the bed and clambered onto his lap. Her skirt was hiked up, barely covering her sex. She was wet, wanton, and needy. She rocked against Edward’s arousal that was caught between them. “Fuck me, Edward.”

“I want to taste you first,” Edward panted against her mouth.

“Later. I need to feel you inside of me,” she demanded, tugging on his belt. He growled lowly. “Fuck. Me.” She shimmied her up dress, displaying her wet pussy. Seeing her body, Edward lost all control and he made quick work of his belt, pants, and boxer briefs. He ran his fingers through her folds to feel her, to see if she was ready.

“Oh, Bella, you are soaked,” he moaned, wrapping his hand around his cock.

“Exactly. Now, inside…please?” she pleaded. He nodded, coating his dick with her juices. Lining up with her, he slid inside of his wife for the first time in almost a year. “FUCK!” Bella screamed, coming almost immediately. Edward bit his lip, not wanting to explode. Feeling her silken walls hug him, pulsating with pleasure, was too much. His hand did not do this justice, nor did his imagination. “Please move, Edward,” Bella breathed.

“I don’t want to come right away,” Edward choked out. “You feel…I can’t describe it, love.” Kissing her deeply, he began thrusting inside of his wife. They were fucking, no doubt about it. Nothing was gentle or sweet about what they were doing, but their love for each other was apparent as they moaned and grunted. Having Bella on top was amazing, but he needed more. Rolling his hips, Edward pressed Bella into the bedspread. Widening her legs, he began pounding into her, watching his dick disappear into her pink and bare pussy. Bella’s hand snaked down her torso, and she rolled her clit between her fingers. Edward was torn with where to look. He wanted to watch their coupling but longed to stare into her eyes.

“Edward, I’m close again,” Bella whispered, her body tightening on him. “Harder.”

He gladly obliged his wife’s request, slamming into her as hard as he could. His balls were tightening, and the pleasant tingle in his belly was invading his senses. He was just as close as she was. He kept his eyes trained on where they were joined, watching as her fingers circled her clit. She seized up, her head thrown back as she cried silently. Seeing her lose herself caused Edward’s body to react, and he spilled inside of his wife’s quaking pussy. Streams of his release pumped out of him while he continued to thrust. As he softened, his cock slid out of her and fell to his knees. Taking a slow lick of her mound, he tasted both of them inside of her. Bella shuddered, sitting up.

“We taste good together,” he snarled, licking his lips. “So much better than what we ate tonight. I’m going to enjoy eating you, feasting on your succulent pussy.” He buried his face between her thighs, sliding his tongue inside and lapping up everything she had to offer. Bella squirmed, watching her husband go down on her, growling like a beast. As he was swirling his tongue along her slit, Bella shimmied out of her dress. She was now just as naked as he was. His hands reached up, cupping her slightly swollen breasts and twisting her dusty rose nipples. Bella’s hands were buried in Edward’s hair, wanting to feel more of his tongue.

Kissing her sex languidly, he continued to taste the two of them. It called to his inner caveman. He had marked his woman with his release. He found it erotic and sexy, tasting her sweet, tangy juices and his musky, saltiness. The combination of the two had caused his dick to quickly grow. He was almost painfully hard again, but he wanted to feel her coat his tongue with her own release. He kept licking, suckling and kissing her pussy as she rocked above him, losing herself in everything he was giving her. Not being intimate for so long had made her yearn for his tender touch, his dirty mouth, and his hard cock. Part of it was due to having babies and getting used to having four children. The other part was dealing with her new body.

Based on Edward’s fervor in licking her pussy into oblivion, he loved it and couldn’t get enough.

When Edward pushed two fingers inside of her, Bella’s body began to quake again. _Three orgasms in the span of an hour? This must be a new record._ She undulated, lost in the sensations of Edward’s rough tongue, his long fingers and having him inside her. Out of nowhere, Bella’s orgasm zipped through her. It was brief and intense. Collapsing on the bed in a heap, Bella was panting heavily. Edward kissed her inner thighs and crawled up on the bed, his knees cracking.

“Wo-ow,” Bella gasped.

“I know. I’m the shit,” Edward snorted, pulling Bella’s sweaty body to his. She giggled, running her hands along his muscled abdomen. She saw his arousal and wanted to return the favor from before. Her fingers moved to his cock but he stopped them. “I may be hard, but I’m tired. I love feeling you, baby, but I need to recuperate. My dreams of making you scream all night may only last for an hour. I’m old.”

“The nice thing is that we have all night,” Bella said, looking up at her husband. “Plus late check out tomorrow.”

He nodded, kissing her sweet mouth. “Come on, love. I want to snuggle with you.” Bella nodded and they climbed underneath the sheets. They kissed for a few moments, murmuring their love. Almost immediately, they crashed into a deep slumber.

Around dawn, Bella woke up and roused her husband with her mouth. They made love as the sun rose, whispering quiet murmurings of their love and renewing their vows and devotion to each other. Tangled together, they fell back asleep until ten and shared a leisurely breakfast. However, they were missing all of their children and were anxious to get home. Packing their bags, they went down the lobby to check out.

“Edward! Bella!” Ben snickered, jogging toward them. “You’ll never believe what happened after you left.”

“What?” Bella asked.

“Jessica got smashed. Completely lit,” Ben snorted. “She stumbled out of the ballroom, wearing a tiara. She was screaming that she was the homecoming queen and left the hotel. An hour later, she came back with three guys and brought them into the bathroom. The same bathroom where she approached you, Edward.”

“Is she okay?” Edward questioned. He hated Jessica Stanley, but heaven forbid she was attacked…

“Well, not really. She was arrested,” Angela explained.

“For what?” Edward pressed.

“Indecent exposure, prostitution and public drunkenness,” Ben breathed.

“Prostitution?” Bella squeaked. “How?”

“She was screaming that you could fuck a homecoming queen for five hundred bucks a pop. Next to her was a thousand bucks,” Ben said. “Another ‘customer’ was waiting when the cops arrived.”

“Wow. How the mighty have fallen,” Edward snickered.

“Yeah,” Ben laughed, smiling triumphantly. “Look, it was great seeing you, Edward. Next time we’re in town, I’ll give you a call.”

“That sounds awesome,” Edward beamed, giving Ben a hug. They exchanged phone numbers and email addresses before going their separate directions. Ben and Angela clambered into a taxi, driving them to the airport and back to their home in Portland. Edward and Bella waited for their SUV to drive them home.

Bella drove them back to their house. Edward was thinking about all that happened this weekend. Yes, his high school experienced sucked.  His classmates were cruel and vindictive. But, the situation with Jessica really put everything into perspective. The ‘big fish’ will not always be the predators in the real world. Jessica was stuck in high school, still thinking that she was the homecoming queen and the most important girl, deluding herself. She only saw the outside of a person, not the goodness of their heart and good looks and an expensive suit must mean that the man behind it was powerful.

Edward was powerful. But, he was still a nerd. And he was okay with that. He had the love of his wife and had four gorgeous children. Edward did have a good heart despite the brutality he endured as a teenager. However, the biggest epiphany he had was that nothing before he met his wife mattered. Yes, it shaped who he was and how he perceived the world, but Bella and his children, Kyra, Owen, Mia, and Masen, were the most important and cherished things to him. His pain from high school was not relevant.

Parking in the driveway, Bella and Edward got out of the SUV. A streak of bronze hair tore through the yard and into Edward’s arms. “Daddy!” squealed Kyra. “I missed you!”

“I missed you, too, _principessa_ ,” Edward cooed, burying his nose in his daughter’s curls. Owen was in Bella’s arms and Esme held Masen while Mia was in Marcus’s arms. This is what mattered. Nothing else. Here, he was loved despite his nerdiness.

And for that, he was proud.

_Fin_

 


End file.
